Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 March 2016
21:32:43 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 19 lines to the page). 21:33:36 Ok don't get mad 21:33:41 it was just a joke 21:33:45 But... 21:33:46 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 21:33:49 Lancemoon isn't globalled yet. 21:33:59 Wait a minute.... 21:34:17 What? 21:34:19 You were fooling around with socks again, weren't you, Collin? 21:34:24 :-P 21:34:26 Oh, no.... 21:34:30 (mad) 21:34:33 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 21:34:38 /me is confused 21:34:43 It can't be.. 21:34:47 That is NOT how a HHW Admin is to behave! 21:34:52 Yeah! 21:34:58 @Collin Which accounts were yours? 21:35:07 (User creation log) . . IMNOTDOUGLAS!!! (wall | contribs | block) created a user account ‎ 00:32:31 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:37 !updatelogs 00:32:39 Bobnekaro: Logs updated (uploaded 22 lines to the page). 00:32:45 That isn't my country. :P 00:32:53 " Following new legislation in Pepperoni Skyrim Realm 1337, anyone dissenting from the state ideology is declared "mentally ill" and whisked away in a straitjacket." 00:32:56 LOL :P 00:32:59 Still.. 00:33:07 #HarshPolicies 00:33:08 :p 00:33:43 "Following new legislation in The Centauri, a typical fast food menu item could serve a small army." 00:33:51 :O 00:33:54 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:33:55 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:14 " Following new legislation in Nornil, online tourism reviews of Nornil are suspiciously positive and amazingly similar." 00:34:35 :P 00:34:51 :P 00:34:54 " Following new legislation in Kannibalen, Max Barry is this year's Miss Kannibalen." 00:34:58 LOL :p 00:35:04 Haha XD 00:35:11 !updatelogs 00:35:14 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 18 lines to the page). 00:35:29 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:35:30 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:32 "Seconds ago: Following new legislation in Tennsylvania, consumption of cat memes has skyrocketed." 00:36:47 Whoa... 00:37:05 " Following new legislation in Habeebo, it is now illegal for teens to view any sites except Club Kitten and My Little Donkey." 00:37:11 LOL :p 00:37:33 LOL :P I'd break that law instantly 00:38:00 I have no clue what SM is talking about lol 00:39:06 " Seconds ago: Following new legislation in Pelisea, 'A is for Annulment' is a popular children's song." 00:39:20 LOL! :P 00:39:41 "Wednesday Sunny, with a high near 85. West wind 5 to 11 mph, with gusts as high as 18 mph." :d 00:40:11 Wow...:) 00:41:30 "Seconds ago: Following new legislation in Symerie, the nation's first space rocket -- sponsored by Pepsi and shaped like an enormous soda bottle -- is being developed." 00:41:42 LOL :P 00:41:46 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:51 Hi Logan! 00:42:02 Hello! 00:42:03 @SM I wonder how well that will turn out... 00:42:04 :p 00:42:12 Hey 00:42:31 Hi. 00:42:33 Hehe.. 00:42:56 Hey Collin and Logan. 00:43:16 Why doesn't Collin have a yellow hurricane next to his name? 00:43:43 "Seconds ago: Following new legislation in Triskelions, even the nation's brussel sprouts are delicious and nutritious." 00:43:43 Hehe... 00:43:47 @Logan Because he demoted himself. 00:43:47 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 00:43:58 @SM LOL..like they will EVER taste good :p 00:43:59 Oh 00:44:02 Cool 00:44:04 :-P 00:44:48 Wait 00:44:50 @Logan So, you may have heard, Collin threatened to leave again today 00:44:51 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:44:59 (facepalm) 00:45:01 No i didn't actually... 00:45:05 Yep... :/ 00:45:08 He never really specified why... 00:45:23 wow 00:45:26 It was probably because of that message I had to give him... 00:46:11 He probably said why somewhere... 00:46:34 Wow I just realized 00:46:46 The Bot has higher ranks than me :-( 00:46:56 :-P 00:46:58 :p 00:47:55 !updatelogs 00:47:58 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 8 lines to the page). 00:48:07 O_o 00:48:13 So why did you give him a warning or whatever you gave him? 00:48:23 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:47594 That should explain everything 00:48:32 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:48:48 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:05 Well, he created an account called "IMNOTDOUGLAS!!!" after Douglas came on chat with a sockpuppet account called "Lancemoon" 00:49:08 IMNOTDOUGLAS!!! :-/ 00:49:31 We thought the account was Doug, and blocked it. 00:49:49 Later, Collin admits that it was a prank led by him (even though Lancemoon was actually Doug). 00:49:54 "Lancemoon" was most likely Douglas... But, Collin admitted to being the other account, and we couldn't let him get off scot-free 00:50:03 ^ Like what Bob said 00:50:15 I don't think he will leave though 00:50:27 So we gave him an "unofficial warning" because we were worried that if we gave him a real warning, he would leave. But he threatened to leave anyway. 00:50:35 ^ 00:50:41 Hopefully, he's back. 00:50:43 I'm not sure if I want him to have rights because I don't want him to threaten to leave all the time. This is getting old now. 00:50:54 Blacklist :-P 00:50:55 But, we're getting tired of him threatening to leave all the time. 00:50:58 Like Azure 00:51:00 @Logan Maybe 00:51:02 I might be okay with (junioradmin) though, but not (admin) 00:51:19 Collin is not mature enough to be Admin, IMO. 00:51:50 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:52:04 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:14 !updatelogs 00:52:16 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 27 lines to the page). 00:52:26 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:30 I don't think he deserves to be blacklisted or banned though. 00:52:48 Definitely not banned.. 00:53:14 I doubt he is leaving because he came back on chat. 00:53:19 Yep 00:54:25 (Brb) 00:56:37 (back) 00:56:44 That was quick 00:56:46 :-P 00:57:05 Um 00:57:10 Wb. :p 00:57:15 Yep - just needed to put a small load of laundry in the dryer :p @Logan 00:57:21 Thanks, Bob :) 00:57:22 UniversalSolo is Retiring apparently... 00:57:27 What? 00:57:35 Check wiki activity 00:57:52 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:57:59 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:58:00 Oh no.. :/ 00:58:04 Whatever you call it, I am officially done with this wiki. Nothing against it, but with another year of college, it will be to hard to maintain activity, so I will officially say now that, this is MAYBE the last time you guys see me. It's been fun knowing you guys. BYE!!!! Destiny 2 minutes ago 00:58:30 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:58:32 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:58:42 That's sad :( 00:58:51 Yeah :-( 00:59:04 TS Destiny dissipates. It was a fun ride. :/ 00:59:15 :( 00:59:19 :-( 00:59:30 That was something I never thought would happen 00:59:36 Dissipating Completely 00:59:55 Yeah...I just thought it would be on and off regeneration... 00:59:58 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:00:00 Maybe after college 01:00:06 Maybe. 01:00:17 But she is now officially extratropica; 01:00:22 * extratropical 01:00:27 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:02:09 Shear is high right now. It's just not sustaining storms well. 01:02:15 :( 01:02:20 Most likely due to the hurricane offseason at its peak 01:02:58 Nino down to 1.770 - that's a 0.06 drop since yesterday! :d 01:02:58 March is just awful - Layten nearly leaves, Collin nearly leaves, no usercanes form whatsoever, and now Destiny is gone. 01:03:06 @Bob Hooray! :D 01:03:42 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has left Special:Chat. 01:03:58 @Bob Should I update the 2016 usercane season? 01:04:08 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:04:09 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:04:44 March hasn't been great for usercanes at all. 01:05:01 Or real hurricanes. 01:05:30 We're down to 3 active 2016 storms: Darren, Keranique, and Bittersweet, the third of which may retire soon. 01:05:39 Is the AMO switching cold or something? 01:06:17 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:06:17 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:07:26 I'm not sure - it might :( 01:07:56 @Bob Although, i do have good news regarding TD Four... :P 01:08:37 She may come back? 01:08:39 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 01:08:46 Hey Odile 01:08:56 Destiny may have dissipated 01:09:08 Hi Odile 01:09:33 @Bob Yes, Sarah told me she'll become active again come May, because then she won't be as busy! :) 01:09:51 Yay! :D 01:10:01 :D 01:10:09 Keranique got bumped to 120 mph. 01:10:20 Bittersweet is held at 115. 01:10:23 Awesome! 01:10:29 (Brb) Quickly 01:10:40 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 01:13:32 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:13:47 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:16:18 Ugh (ragequit) my internet went out when I tried to save my usercane page! 01:16:39 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:16:40 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:17:18 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 01:18:38 I want HHW to get back to a warm AMO :p 01:18:47 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:18:47 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:20:33 Doug created a "Fake Hurricanes 2" wiki for himself (facepalm) 01:20:38 http://fake-hurricanes-2.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Lancemoon 01:20:50 He blocked Stormguy until 2018 for "being inactive" 01:20:56 (facepalm) 01:22:37 He also blocked Nkech and SM for "HHW" as the reason... 01:22:45 He'll probably block me next. 01:24:13 !updatelogs 01:24:15 Bobnekaro: Logs updated (uploaded 3 lines to the page). 01:25:10 That's unfair.. 01:25:19 Power abuser. 01:25:33 Yeah... (facepalm) 01:25:47 I'm surprised he hasn't blocked me yet 01:26:07 Same. 01:26:48 I'm also surprised he hasn't been globalled yet despite the fact he keeps getting blocked on numerous wikis. 01:27:21 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:27:21 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:27:22 Yeah 01:28:58 HHW is in an El Nino right now. :( 01:29:18 I want it to switch to La Nina :p 01:30:41 :P 01:31:27 It still may switch over to Nina once hurricane season arrives and the Douglas incident is (hopefully) resolved. 01:32:03 But the real El Nino is going to be out of the strong category by the end of the month most likely :p 01:32:47 yeah 01:34:09 (brb) 01:34:15 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:34:23 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:34:50 (brb) 01:35:24 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:58:41 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 01:59:13 !say test 01:59:13 test 01:59:20 !Emma 01:59:34 !emma 01:59:46 does not work in mobile 02:01:07 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 02:10:46 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 03:10:28 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 03:11:00 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 03:11:02 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 03:11:53 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 14:57:12 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 14:57:49 Well then.. 14:59:31 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 14:59:37 Hi. 15:00:36 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 15:00:39 hi 15:00:42 Hi Bob. 15:00:49 Hey 15:01:00 Hi 15:01:13 So, I noticed a message on my wall, that was removed. 15:01:51 Something about ABJ's "inactivity"? 15:01:56 Douglas is blocking users on his wiki (facepalm) 15:02:20 (facepalm) 15:02:24 Supposedly Bittersweet "cannot get in" to HHW so he will be on HEW instead until then 15:02:25 Where is his wiki? 15:02:43 http://Fake-hurricanes-2.wikia.com 15:02:45 Hmm.. werird. 15:02:47 *weird 15:02:52 @SM Doug blocked you for "HHW" 15:02:59 But he removed the block 15:04:05 He also blocked Bittersweet until 2021 (facepalm) 15:05:10 17:25, March 15, 2016 Lancemoon (wall | contribs) blocked StrawberryMaster (wall | contribs) with an expiry time of 8/17/18 (account creation disabled) (HHW) 15:05:19 04:47, March 16, 2016 Lancemoon (wall | contribs) unblocked StrawberryMaster (wall | contribs) (It was a test) 15:05:24 Test? Really? 15:05:27 (facepalm) 15:05:56 I just need to show that log block to Wikia Staff, then... 15:06:24 He should be globalled 15:06:51 Well, say to Wikia that Lancemoon is Hurricane news, then, send them the log block. 15:06:57 He also blocked Stormguy, for "being inactive" 15:07:41 I'm busy this afternoon so I'm not sure if I'll get to it then 15:08:01 Alright. 15:09:29 !updatelogs 15:09:31 Bobnekaro: Logs updated (uploaded 3 lines to the page). 15:11:02 Gtg (bye) 15:11:08 Bye 15:11:31 (bye) 15:11:45 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 15:19:53 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 15:19:56 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:34:13 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 15:35:14 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 15:45:11 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 15:45:12 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 15:45:41 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 15:46:02 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 15:47:51 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 15:48:15 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:52:37 !tell Hurricane_Layten http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/hwrf/2016031600/hwrf_mslp_uv850_15S_26.png 15:52:38 HurricaneOdile: I will tell Hurricane Layten your message the next time I see them. 22:50:06 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:50:19 !updatelogs 22:50:21 Bobnekaro: Logs updated (uploaded 2 lines to the page). 22:53:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BMXDiu8BV6E why does this always remind me of my dark side and light side dueling 22:53:57 :P 22:54:13 @Sassmaster You are blocked until 4048 on Doug's wiki, and I'm only blocked until 2100 :p 22:54:31 Doug just blocks to random dates. 22:54:42 I'm not blocked. :P 22:54:42 :p 22:55:01 @Bob It's official, he likes you more :p 22:55:09 LOL 22:55:24 Doug made Layten an admin on that wiki...maybe Layten can straighten things out 22:55:34 Maybe.. 22:55:49 Layten got Doug on the HTW Chat and said he was behaving... :O 22:55:52 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 22:55:54 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 22:56:07 "Your user name or IP address has been blocked. The block was made by Lancemoon. Reason given: Hater Start of block: 17:59, March 16, 2016 Expiry of block: 20:00, March 31, 2100 Intended blockee: Bobnekaro" 22:56:08 #notrial+ 22:56:10 (facepalm) 22:56:24 (facepalm) 22:56:35 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 22:56:36 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 22:56:58 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 22:57:22 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 22:57:31 Now I know what getting blocked feels like :p 22:57:31 #StopThatNut 22:57:54 LOL :P 2016 03 16